


Beau

by undine66770



Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undine66770/pseuds/undine66770
Summary: Will and Liz share a tender moment, talking about their son Beau.(This one is real short. I apologize, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! I may come out with more Indy RPF, that is, if I can figure out a plot to one.)





	Beau

“Will!” urged Liz from the other room. “Will, come here! Quick!”  
Upon hearing his wife’s voice, Will rushed in, a concerned look on his face.  
“Liz, what-”  
“Beau’s moving,” she told him, beaming. “Our son!” She gently took Will’s wrist and guided his palm atop her stomach.  
The driver froze, blue eyes locking with his wife’s.  
“He is,” he gasped. “He is.”  
The two stayed there, taking in the moment.  
A big smile slipped onto Will’s features.  
“I can’t wait to be a father.”  
Liz nodded her head, smiling right back at him. “You’re going to be a great dad, Will.”  
“Geez, I hope so,” he laughed. “What do you think he’ll be when he grows up, a racecar driver like me?”  
“Uh, no,” she responded. “Maybe a member of your crew.”  
Will pouted playfully. “Damn.”  
Liz snickered, and then gave her husband a kiss. Pulling back, she said those famous three words to him:  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
